


Spars

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gen tries to train his commander.
Relationships: Saru/Gen Rhys
Kudos: 15





	Spars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Saru has one advantage: he’s _long_ , gangly, with a much further reach than Gen’s compact frame, but Gen dodges the incoming kick with ease and cycles around in the span of a heartbeat, knocking Saru back with his knee. The wind leaves Saru’s lungs, and he reels down onto the grey training mat beneath them, clutching his midsection with one graceful hand. Gen straightens up, pulling back, and immediately feels guilty, even though Saru ordered him not to hold back. He promised he wouldn’t. Saru asked for this. He _wanted_ intense training, beyond what Starfleet itself provided. But martial arts aren’t for everyone. 

Gen looks at his fallen commander and winces like _he’s_ the one that’s wounded. He mutters, “I’m sorry.”

Saru shakes his head. He sighs, “Don’t apologize.” It takes him a second to rise slowly back up to his feet, unsteady on the uneven surface. Gen insisted they use the thickest mats—he’d never forgive himself if he broke any of his commander’s bones. Saru insists, “I’m quite alright.” He crouches back, hands lifting into the position that Gen showed him, ready to resume.

Gen isn’t so ready. He suggests, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“I’m aware I am inadequate at the moment, but I assure you, I will learn.” Saru looks determined to, and Gen knows he’s more than capable. He’s an amazing officer with so many different diverse skills that Gen’s frankly in awe. 

But Gen sheepishly admits, “It’s not that. You’re doing pretty well, actually.”

Saru tilts his head in that adorable way of his that’s both so _alien_ and so endearing. He asks, “Are you hesitant to attack a senior officer?”

“No.” Not exactly. Not when he knows that senior officer won’t penalize him for winning. Gen trusts Saru implicitly. Saru’s bright blue eyes bore into him, and Gen cracks. He mumbles, “You’re just... too _sweet_.”

“Sweet?” Saru repeats. If he had eyebrows, they’d probably be rising. 

“You’re cute,” Gen tries to explain, which isn’t much better. He can feel his cheeks heating. He knows it’s inappropriate, but it’s been stirring around inside him, and now he feels compelled to share that truth. “It’s just... you’re so kind and _compassionate_ , and you have all these charming little quirks that come out even in a fight... I mean, you sway when you move, for goodness’ sake. I feel _bad _knocking you down.”__

__Saru slowly straightens out of his fighter’s stance. He muses, “I’m confused. I think I may have misunderstood you.”_ _

__“No. You... definitely didn’t.” Gen scratches the back of his neck, glancing aside. There’s no better way to explain it. He feels like he’s beating up a teddy bear._ _

__Saru pauses for a moment. When he opens his mouth, his jaw emits a faint, strange noise. He hesitates before saying, “Then I will endeavor to be less... _cute._ ”_ _

__Gen can’t help snorting. “That’s even cuter.”_ _

__Saru nods his head. Then he suddenly lashes out, fist stabbing forward, but Gen swerves away on pure instinct and grabs Saru’s arm, easily flipping Saru right over his shoulder. Saru grunts as his back collides with the mat again, and this time, he stays down._ _

__He puts his hands over his breast as though admitting defeat. The sudden submissive pose takes Gen aback._ _

__Saru looks up at him imploringly and insists, “Please, Lieutenant. I have a great deal of admiration for your fighting skills, and I would be very grateful if you would share that knowledge with me.”_ _

__Gen’s doomed. He couldn’t resist a senior officer’s request, and he _certainly_ can’t resist an attractive, defeated opponent’s request. He has no choice but to promise, “I’ll try.”_ _

__Saru looks pleased with that. He begins to get back up, and Gen helps him, hoping that next time it takes a little longer to get him on his back._ _


End file.
